


Ночь в Великом Храме

by JellaMontel



Series: Экзар Кан [1]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коротенькая зарисовка о том, как проводят свои ночи обитатели Академии Джедаев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь в Великом Храме

Стояла глубокая-глубокая ночь. В небе над Явином-4 ярко горели звезды, джунгли благоухали прохладой. Великий Храм спал.  
Теоретически.  
В залах и коридорах было пусто, темно и тихо. В незанятых кельях - еще более тихо и еще более темно. В комнатах учеников... Мастер Скайуокер, проснувшись по неизвестной причине посреди ночи, с изумлением обнаружил, что в комнатах его учеников происходят прелюбопытнейшие вещи.  
Кэм Солузар, например, сношал Тионну. Причем, судя по уверенности, с которой отвечала на его ласки тихоня-библиотекарь, делал он это далеко не в первый раз. Скайуокер мысленно присвистнул - это надо же, а он-то думал, Тионна сохнет по Халкиону!  
Потом Люк присвистнул уже вслух - фокус его силы переместился в соседнюю комнату, а там Кирана Ти наглядно доказывала Стриену, что он вовсе не настолько стар, как ему кажется. Да, действительно, не _настолько_... Скайуокер только и смог, что подумать: "Как бы инфаркт старика не хватил", - и торопливо двинулся дальше.  
Крэй Мингла и Никос Марр. Ну, эти двое сразу по приезде попросили общую спальню, так что происходящее в их кровати Мастера Скайуокера нисколько не удивило. Дальше.  
Кейран Халкион a.k.a Корран Хорн спал, обнимая обеими руками подушку. Под подушкой лежал портрет Миракс. Кейрану снились чудесные сны, и Люк с тихой завистью вздохнул: "Счастливый человек".  
Бракисс Скайуокера озадачил. Люк усилил концентрацию, но только минут через пять сообразил, что имперский разведчик самоудовлетворяется, читая Устав. "Нет, он точно извращенец", - подумал Люк, раздосадованный тем, что потратил столько времени на имперца. И подумал, что сам он, пожалуй, предпочел бы читать Кодекс Джедая...  
Чем занимался этажом ниже разгоряченный, сосредоточенный и сердитый Ганторис, Мастер так и не смог понять. То ли он неумело дрочил... то ли еще более неумело медитировал. "Наверное, это и называется - мозг ебать", решил наконец Скайуокер, вспомнив, как характеризовал занятия Джедаев Хан.  
Дорск-81 и еще парочка студентов-негуманоидов испортили ему настроение окончательно, устроив нечто совсем уж экзотическое втроем. _А сколько всего, оказывается, можно делать щупальцами!.._ Бр-р-р!!! Люк скривился от отвращения, строго напомнил себе, что _такие_ проявления жизни тоже следует уважать, но смотреть дальше не захотел.  
Он обиженно вернулся к действительности. Все, все без исключения ученики Академии Джедаев проводили ночь насыщенно и интересно. А Люк, их Мастер, лежал тут совершенно один!..  
Скайуокер с чувством вздохнул, собираясь начать жалеть себя, но тут посреди его комнаты сгустилась непрозрачная, бархатно-черная тень.  
\- Скучаешь?  
Люк удивленно моргнул и сел. Тень уплотнилась, принимая форму высокого, хорошо сложенного мужчины с резкими, смутно знакомыми чертами лица.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Я местный житель, - призрак сделал шаг к Люку, загадочно улыбнувшись. - Почувствовал, что тебе одиноко этой ночью, и решил заглянуть. Раз уж ты все равно не спишь...  
Местный житель? _Призрак?!_  
А ведь он был воином, понял Люк. Воином и властителем - это видно сразу, по его движениям, по голосу... Но сейчас голос ночного гостя был тихим, а улыбка - немного неуверенной, и Скайуокер улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Верно, не сплю. И, похоже, единственный тут из живых - скучаю.  
\- Значит, мы можем развлечься вдвоем? - незнакомец приблизился еще, материализуясь окончательно. Неяркий луч из окна высветил его лицо, словно голозапись, и тут Мастер Скайуокер вдруг вспомнил, где видел его раньше.  
Архивы, историческая хроника, четыре тысячи лет назад...  
Ситх! У Люка побежали мурашки по спине. Его клеит ситх-извращенец! Скайуокер непроизвольно отодвинулся, вжимаясь в стену.  
Призрак вскинул голову.  
\- Я не навязываюсь.  
Но в мгновенно застывшей усмешке его отпечаталась боль.  
 _И тысячи лет одиночества..._  
Люк вздрогнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Его придурки-ученики развлекаются каждую ночь. Сам он - при случае, когда есть с кем. А запертый в этом Храме призрак истосковался настолько, что пришел к исконному врагу - только потому, что он тоже сейчас один.  
Скайуокер глубоко вздохнул, решаясь. У него еще не было мужчин. Тем более - ситхов. Тем более - мертвых. Но, раз уж такой случай - почему бы и нет? И Люк протянул навстречу ситху руки.  
\- Иди ко мне, Экзар Кан.

 

19(09).06.2005 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
